keepers_of_eaglelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Vindictive Junk Heap
The Vindictive Junk Heap is an antagonist in Keepers of Eagleland. Appearance Equipment For a short time, the VJH carried the broken body of a Barbot like some sort of blunt weapon. It was discarded when Fred, using a halberd he made out of ice, knocked it out of her hands. The VJH also briefly acquired Gerald's steel prosthetic arm and used it for her own benefit, hitting Fred with a Power Smash and using the nanomachines inside to fix herself after an explosion incapacitated her. After Fred turned the VJH into scrap, Gerald was able to get his prosthetic arm back. Personality History Early Life In EarthBound Beginnings, the VJH was once known as "Juana", created and built by Giygas to serve as part of his elite forces in his invasion of Earth. As Juana, the VJH's purpose was to infiltrate human societies, disguised as a human, and assassinate certain targets. Following the first defeat of Giygas, the VJH somehow ended up on Mars, where she was left to rust in a warehouse full of other discarded robots for a number of years. The Bus Driver would eventually make that warehouse his home after he was blasted there by Kathleen, not knowing of the VJH's presence within. Mars Arc The VJH came into conflict when Fred and Gerald, who were both stranded on Mars by the Chessmaster, began walking deeper into the warehouse, activating her rusted system. Despite her severely deteriorated state, the VJH was still able to prove herself as a dangerous foe. However, she only focused on Fred and Gerald, who she both deemed the strongest of the three; the Bus Driver she deemed "unworthy" and completely ignored. Once using PK Fire and PK Thunder proved useless against her foes, the VJH resorted to masquerading as Fred and Gerald's loved ones in order - for Gerald, she turned herself into Jerry, his older brother, while for Fred, she turned into Rose and Nathan. Gerald was able to catch on and attack nonetheless, but because Fred's deep connections, he had a more difficult time attacking the VJH. As "Rose", the VJH tried to telepathically influence Fred into committing suicide with his own ice powers, all while claiming that it'll make his little sister happy. Fred resisted,but when he tried attacking the VJH again, she turned into Nathan, and was able to land a Power Smash on him. Gerald was able to incapacitate the VJH by throwing a broken Energy Robot at her; the VJH fired a beam at it with Gerald's prosthetic arm, and ended up incinerating herself by the subsequent explosion. She attempted to use the prosthetic arm's nanomachines to heal herself, and when Fred tried to take her out while she was down, the VJH disguised herself as Nathan once more and tried provoking Fred into "murdering" his own father so he could avenge herself, knowing it'll make Fred stop attacking. However, Fred refuses to let his anger get the best of him again, and admits that he had been using his hatred of his emotionally abusive father to justify going after other people who were bad parents, such as Mumphrey Flavor and Augustine von Ambersond. Fred wanted closure, but he had realized that it made him no better than Nathan, or the other abusive parents. Fred ultimately decides to forgive his father and let go of the past, before he used a spiked morning star to turn the VJH into just that - a junk heap. Abilities PSI Powers PK Fire: PK Thunder: Telepathy: The VJH possessed the ability to read minds, in order to understand her would-be victims better and put up convincing disguises whenever she transforms into someone that's connected to the people she kills. This was how she was able to behave naturally as Jerry and Rose, both younger siblings of Gerald and Fred, respectively. PSI Magnet: The VJH was briefly shown magnetizing Gerald's prosthetic arm, which was made of steel, in order to take it away from Gerald and use it as a replacement arm. After defeating her, Fred would shortly gain the same power, but with a twist. Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:Female characters Category:Psychics Category:Robots